Undead
by Miakaghost
Summary: Ed and Al meet a new alchemist by the name of Rhao Ishijime...but Roy says Rhao died five years ago! What's going on, and what IS Rhao?


Undead

Prologue

_It's a quiet night, and the lights are dim as he walks down the street, green eyes calmly observing the town. A book is in his hand, and he puts it in his bag as he approaches the main office of the military. He pulls out his pocket watch, and shakes his head. It's too late to go see them. _

_He lies down on the bench in front of the building and sighs. He doesn't know what to do…his green eyes close, and before long, he is dreaming of a time before this…shall you call it life?_

_He wishes he weren't dreaming of that time. It's the memory most fresh in his mind, and the memory he wishes to forget the most._

_He was on surveillance rounds, when he had heard odd sounds from a house that was supposed to be abandoned. There were two possible causes that he could come up with. One, it was haunted. Not likely. Two, there were people in there…but to hide in an empty house meant that most likely they were dealing in rather unlawful acts._

_He crept inside; sneaking had always been his forte. Then he had seen that alchemist…exchanging military weapons for huge sums of money. He had taken out his camera and snapped a picture, and he would have gotten away clean as a whistle…if it wasn't for that vase. Who puts a ceramic vase on such a wobbly table anyways? _

_The vase falling to the ground was loud. It shattered, and there was no doubt he was caught. Where had that big strong guard come from? Either way, he was on his knees, hands held behind his back in a matter of seconds. It felt longer. The alchemist held up the camera. _

_"Poor boy, you wanted to prove this, huh?" He crushed the camera, and put his own hands behind his back. "On the table." _

_He found himself being forced onto the table, his hands being tied down. There was a crackle of electricity, and he saw a sword being brought out. _

_"Now…you won't tell anyone about this…ever." The sword was brought down so quickly, he was sure, but it seemed to move in slow motion for him. _

He wokes suddenly, his chest aching…and he became aware of the boy standing next to him. From his shocked expression, he could guess the boy had simply shook him lightly when he awoke. "Sorry.." He apologized. A suit of armor stood next to the boy, and he almost smirked. A soul bound to armor…very good transmutation, the boy must be skilled.

"Why are you sleeping here, sir?" The armor asked. He laughed lightly, and sat up.

"Ah, I was here last night, but I realized it was too late to see anyone. I laid down, and it seems I dozed off." He nodded. "I'm Rhao, by the way. Rhao Ishijime. And you are…?"

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. This is my brother, Alphonse."

"I see…." Rhao nodded; he's behind on the world more than he thought. Fullmetal Alchemist? "It's good to meet you, Edward." Rhao stood, and became aware of just how much taller than Edward he is. And some people actually teased him for being short….he felt gigantic compared to Edward. "You're really….height impaired, aren't you, Edward?"

"What!" A fist flew towards his head…or at least it was probably meant towards his head. A hand placed on Edward's head ceased any actions that could actually reach him. Alphonse bent down and picked something up off the ground.

"Rhao-san…is this yours?" He held up a dented silver pocket watch…the symbol of a state alchemist.

"Eh? Oh, that…yes, it's mine. I must have dropped it last night." Rhao smiled, taking the watch gratefully.

"You're a state alchemist?" Edward gaped, forgetting his anger for the man.

"Yes, I am…my watch is a little old, but it still seems to work…now that one's a miracle." He laughed. "You're rather young for a state alchemist yourself, aren't you Edward? But then again…to be able to bind a soul to armor so well…you really must be skilled." He smiled at Edward. "You're real close to your brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah…but what would you care about this?" Edward scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess…I've never had any brothers or sisters…not even a goldfish. I guess I'm just jealous." Rhao laughed. "You get along so well, and are willing to go to such lengths just to help each other."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Edward took a step back.

"That automail arm…was your real arm what you gave for your brother's soul?" Rhao asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"How'd you know?"

"I don't, Edward…but I'm a real good guesser." Rhao laughed, checking his watch. "He should be in now…I guess I'll go see how Mustang is."

"Wh….wait." Edward called. Rhao turned back to Edward. "We're going with you."

"Hm? Sure." Rhao nodded, and the three entered the building, quickly finding Roy's office.

"Hm? Fullmetal. Alphonse." Roy acknowledged Edward and Alphonse, then simply blinked at Rhao. "And you are…?"

"Huh? Don't you remember me, Roy?" Rhao scratched his head. Roy blinked at the man standing in front of him. His clothes were dirty and somewhat tattered, his skin pale, and sewn up in a few places, his hair messy, but his eyes familiar somehow. "Come on, Roy, can't you remember me at all? It's me, Rhao."

Roy shook his head, muttering to himself. Rhao scratched his head again. Why didn't Roy recognize him? "You're not Rhao Ishijime." Roy said at last.

"I'm not? Then who am I?" Rhao wondered. "I was sure that I was Rhao Ishijime….why am I not Rhao Ishijime?"

"Because…he died almost five years ago."

A/N: Heh heh heh….I'm finally back in the swing of things! Enjoy this!


End file.
